


Flaming Rose

by AritheLoner



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AritheLoner/pseuds/AritheLoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1994, "Benny" Summers took his 2 daughters and left his home and the club he helped found. Now as adults Evie and Violet are back home. Will they be able to adjust to life with the club? Is it the same club they remember? Will they be able to overcome the obstacles to find love? And maybe even find themselves? Starts pre-show will follow the show Jax/OC eventual Happy/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

  
_ Prologue _

__

__

July 4th, 1994

_I was waiting in Gemma’s office for Jax; I had told him I had something important I needed to tell him. All of the sudden the door opened. I quickly looked up before sighing in disappointment seeing Gemma._

_“Honey, what are you doing in here? Come join the party.” The Queen of SAMCRO said. I just shook my head and pulled at the sleeves of my sweater. “Evie, why are you wearing a sweater? It’s 90 degrees outside.”_

_“I don’t know, I just wanted to.” I lied. I wanted nothing more than to take the damn thing off, but I couldn’t. I knew she wouldn’t buy it, but thankfully she didn’t say anything._

_“Alright. Come inside, foods ready. Clay and Big Otto made ribs…your favorite.”_

_“I will once Jax gets here. I want to talk to him and he promised me he’d be here.” I told her. She just looked at me sadly and nodded her head before kissing my forehead and going back to the party. Half an hour later the door opened once again and again it wasn’t the 16 year old I was looking for._

_“Hey, Opie.” I said looking up at the tall guy, who I thought of as an older brother._

_“Hey. Gemma wanted to bring you this,” he said nodding at the plate of food and the can of Coke in his hands, “Why the hell are you wearing a jacket?” He asked putting the food on the desk._

_“First, it’s a sweater Ope,” I said with a small smile, “And because I wanted to.” Again hoping he would buy it. He did._

_“Alright. I’m gonna go find Donna she should be here soon.” I nodded. I liked Donna; she and Opie were perfect for each other. I knew one day they would get married._

_“Hey, when is Jax gonna get here?” I asked._

_“Didn’t he tell you? He is taking Tara out; they are spending the day together.”_

_“Oh.” I looked down at my feet, “And no, he didn’t tell me. He promised he would be here, since we haven’t hung out lately because he’s always with Tara. He was supposed to make it up to me today.” Opie gently took my hand and pulled me up._

_“Alright, that’s it, Fireball,” He called me that because of my red hair, “You are getting out of this office and we are going to find Donna.” I shook my head as he began pulling me out of the office. I tried to fight, but I knew my short, skinny frame had no chance against Opie._

_“What about the food?” I asked. Opie shrugged,_

_“We’ll get you a new plate. You know there is plenty of food.” I sighed in acceptance and let him drag me out into the parking lot of Teller-Morrow._

_“Where’s Violet?” I asked. Opie just pointed to a picnic table by the entrance of the club house. I could see my 9 year old sister playing cards with a croweater. I didn’t like them looking after her…I was 14 not stupid I knew what they did for the club, but I also knew that they wouldn’t dare do anything to get on the bad side of the club. As we walked by the picnic table, Violet jumped up and ran over to us._

_“Opie, Evie want to play Go Fish with us?” She asked looking up at us with puppy dog eyes. Ope laughed and ruffled her brown hair lightly,_

_“Later, Munchkin. Ok?” Seeing her face fall he added, “And if you’re good I will give you a piggy back ride.” She got so excited and said ok before going back to her game. I smiled at my little sister, before frowning. I had a bad feeling. Opie thinking my mood was about Jax he said, “Hey, don’t worry about him. Jax is an ass. I will kick his ass tomorrow and I highly doubt he made plans knowing his promise to you. He probably just forgot that’s all, but I will kick his ass so it doesn’t happen anymore. No one breaks promises to my Fireball.” I smile slightly,_

_“Can I watch you kick his ass?” Opie chuckles and lifts me up over his shoulder._

_“Definitely. I’ll even hold him down so you can get a couple punches in.” I smile and he puts me down not knowing everything was going to change in a couple seconds. As we opened the door to the clubhouse, we could hear Gemma yelling over the music._

_“You can’t be serious, Benny! You aren’t taking those girls and leaving the club. We are their family!” My heart stops. I beg silently please oh, god no. Opie looks at me in shock when my dad replies,_

_“I’m taking Evie and Violet away from here. All Charming has caused me is heartache. Everywhere I look I see my dead wife! I can’t stay here anymore.” I can’t listen anymore so I run and yell at my dad,_

_“I’m not leaving! You can go. I don’t care, but V and I are staying here with our family. We can stay with Clay and Gemma. Right?” I look to my second mother._

_“Of course, sweetheart. You girls can stay with us.” I smile in relief._

_“ You are going with me. You are my daughter and you will listen to me! You are only 14 you know nothing of the world.” My father’s mean voice exclaims._

_“Oh yeah, I don’t know how a father can hu-“I stop at his threatening glare and his warning,_

_“Evangeline Rose Summers.” He growls, scared I look at my feet missing the look the club gave each other._

_“Evie, come here.” Gemma says. I run to her and she pulls me behind her. I look around her to see Clay and Otto, my godfather, walk to my father before Clay orders him to calm down. My dad takes a couple deep breaths before saying,_

_“I’m leaving Charming and I’m taking my girls with me.” I feel my eyes flood with unshed tears...finally realizing that the music has been turned off. I sniffle trying so hard not to cry, to be strong. Otto hearing it walks over and kneels in front of me._

_“Don’t cry, Peanut. You can always come visit us. We’re your family.” I smile and hug him._

_“Actually, no she can’t. You will never see us again.” My father says._

_“What? No! You can’t do this, Benny!” Gemma and Otto’s wife, Luanne exclaim. They club starts yelling at my dad and I run up the stairs and collapse in the hallway to the dorm in tears. I don’t realize anyone followed me until Otto gently picks me up. I take a deep breath and breathe in his comforting scent of some kind of cigarettes and whiskey. He smells like home. Otto takes me to his dorm and sits down on the bed with me in his lap._

_“Peanut, calm down. You are going to make yourself sick.” He says gently rubbing my back as I cry into his chest._

_“I don’t care.”_

_“Well, I do. So stop.”_

_“I don’t want to go, Otto.” I whisper my throat hoarse._

_“I know, Peanut. I don’t want you to go either. No one in the club does.” Otto sighs._

_“How can he leave? Can’t you stop him? He founded the club with JT and Clay. He can’t leave! Stop him from leaving…take a vote.” I beg, “I don’t wanna go.”_

_“It doesn’t work that way. We can’t stop him from leaving.” He says quietly…the pain in his voice clear._

_“Please, don’t make me go with him. He’s changed.” I whisper._

_“What do you mean? Has he hurt you?” He asks. I want to tell the truth so badly. I hate lying to my family, but then I think of V. She already lost mom…She can’t lose dad too._

_“No, he’s different.” I lie tugging on the ends of my sweater. I don’t know if he fully believes me or not, but he lifts me off of his lap and sits me on the bed while he gets up and pulls a cell phone out of a drawer. He types a couple things in it before handing it to me._

_”Here, I want you to have this,” He says as he hands me the phone, “I programmed both Luanne’s and my phone numbers in there. Call me whenever you want ok? And if you can’t reach me call Luanne and she’ll tell me ok?” I nod and hold the phone close to my chest, “Hide it from your dad. I don’t know what he would do if he found it.”_

_“I will.” I say knowing what would happen, “Can you come visit me? I won’t tell dad.”_

_“Of course, Peanut. How could I not see my god daughter?” He says with a smile, “Just call and let me know where you live and I will come when I can.” My father calls for me. I quickly put the phone in my pocket until I can get my backpack from the office. Otto and I slowly walk downstairs, where the mood is so far from the party attitude it was half an hour ago. I look at all the faces of family. I see their sadness. I notice V hugging Gemma._

_“We are leaving tonight,” My dad tells me, “When we get home we are going to pack all our clothes and I will have everything else shipped including my bike once we find a place.” He takes Violet, who apparently has already said her goodbyes, from Gemma and walks out the clubhouse saying I have 15 minutes. I feel my eyes fill up again as I look around at my family._

_“How can he leave?” I whisper. Clay is the first one to come up to me and Otto._

_“I don’t know, baby girl, but you and V always have a place here. I promise you that. After all, you are our princesses.” He says with a smile. I smile at our nickname…we were the only daughters of a founding member. I kiss his cheek and hug him._

_“I love you, Uncle Clay. Take care of Gemma for me.” I whisper in his ear._

_“You know as well as me, that no one takes care of her.” He chuckles. Piney and Opie come up next._

_“You take care of yourself.” Piney says as he pulls me into a hug._

_“I will and every time I see a bottle of Patron, I’ll think of you,” I say with a laugh, “I love you.” I step back from Piney and look at his son. Opie just looks sadly at me,_

_“You know it’s not fair. You are my little sister, I don’t care if it’s not by blood…you are.”_

_“I know. I get to say my big brother, is Opie the Gentle Giant,” I smile before adding, “And the future VP of SAMCRO. We all know there’s no one Jax would have as his right-hand man over you.”_

_“Jax and I were supposed to chase off boys who fell for the beautiful princesses of SAMCRO. Now, we’ll never get that chance.” At the reminder of Jax, I look to the door wishing for nothing else than for him to walk in, “He’s gonna be devastated. He loves you. We all do.”_

_“Yeah, well it’s his fault that he doesn’t get to say goodbye. He broke his promise today…all so he could be with **Tara** , who he’s always with.” I snap. Ope just sighs and kisses my cheek,_

_“Goodbye, Fireball.” I nod, before I run to Tig._

_“Goodbye, Tiggy. I love you.” He hugs me before sending me to Luanne…I continue saying goodbye to the rest of the club until only Gemma is left. I hug her and as tears are streaming down my face, I say,_

_“Look, after them.” Nodding towards the club._

_“You know I will. Look after your sister.” She replies as tears pool in her eyes. Gemma hardly ever cries especially in front of people so I know how much is killing her._

_“I will. Tell him I said goodbye.” I reply. She nods and hugs me. I step away looking towards the door for a couple of seconds, when the blonde biker doesn’t walk in. I turn to look around the room at the people so many misjudge… “I know, we said goodbye, but we actually should’ve said see you later. Because I don’t care what my dad says; I’ll be back,” My voice breaks, “This is my home and you guys are my family, but until I get back I want you guys to be careful.” I walk to the door before I turn a final time, “See you later.”_

_I run to the office and grab my backpack quickly putting Otto’s phone in before I run to my dad’s van and leave my home for a while._


	2. Chapter 1

I unlocked the door to the house that my sister and I were forced to leave 14 years ago. My father decided not to bother with shipping most of our belongings only getting all our clothes, some sentimental items, and his bike. Therefore everything was almost exactly the way we left it plus some dust. It was almost like it was a dream…a memory of happier times before everything went to shit.

“Hey, V. When do you think the last time anyone came in here?” I asked, looking at the thick layer of dust that coated everything in sight.

“Probably not since we moved out. I’m kinda surprised dad never sold it. We all knew he would never set foot in Charming again. Gemma is probably the one who is responsible for the sheets over everything.” Violet says as she starts lifting the sheets off all the furniture.

“I would bet money on the fact that this is her handiwork. We’ll have to thank her. And maybe the bastard did have a heart and knew we would come back someday.”

“Maybe,” V says before adding, “You are coming to dinner with me and Nathaniel tonight, right?”

“Wait, what? I thought we were doing that tomorrow. I’m going to Teller-Morrow tonight,” Violet looks confused so I add, “its Friday, that means there will be a party tonight. I want to see who recognizes me and who hits on me.”

“Well, dinner is tonight, but you can do both. You know the party won’t really start until at least 10.”  I nod in acceptance and we start cleaning up. 45 minutes later the door bell rings; I go to see who it is and I’m surprised when instead I find a large elaborately wrapped box.

“Um….V? There is a really big gift here for you.” I call and bring it in, shocked at how light it is. She tears open the letter on top and reads it out loud.

“Violet, I want you to wear this tonight. Nathaniel,” She reads, “Well, at least now I don’t have to worry about what I’m going to wear.” She tries to joke, but it sounds forced. We open the box together and again I’m shocked. _Does this guy know the first thing about my sister?_ I ask myself in my head, looking at the designer things. A low-cut short dress, 6 inch heels, earrings that probably cost more than most people’s rent, a clutch, a whole bunch of makeup, and lace panties….ok lingerie from your boyfriend is weird, but not totally unheard of. Getting the whole outfit? That’s weird and slightly creepy.

“You aren’t going to wear this, right?”

“Well, he went to all the trouble of getting it and everything is in my size...” She slowly says like she is trying to convince herself to wear it.

“Who cares?” I say, “This isn’t you. You don’t wear shit like this!”

“Are you trying to say I can’t look sexy?” She asks getting defensive.

“No! Look, V you’re gorgeous and you have this way of being sexy without showing everything. You don’t need skimpy clothes or a full face of makeup to look beautiful. This box,” I say pointing to the box “isn’t you. You have other things you can wear…you don’t need to pretend to be someone you aren’t to please this guy.”

“What if I want to impress him? He has an expensive taste who cares! I am going to wear all of this just because he wants me too.” She says angrily and I know I pushed her too far, but before I can say anything she takes the box and goes to her room and slams the door behind her. I know I shouldn’t, but I can’t help but yell,

“You know for a college-educated 23 year-old woman you are sure acting like a 4 year-old.” Immediately I regret it, but I know it’s too late. _Way to-fucking-go, Evie! For someone who’s 28 you’d have thought you would’ve learned to think before you speak._

* * *

 

A couple hours later, I knock on her door.

“Violet, I’m sorry. Please let me in.” I quietly ask. I hear some shuffling around before she replies,

“Can we talk tomorrow? I’m busy getting ready.” I know that tone, I fucked up bad.

“Yeah, alright. I really am sorry V; I just want the best for you. I’m gonna go get ready.” I say before walking to my room and getting ready.

* * *

 

I take one last look in the mirror making sure everything is in place. My hair is in its natural red waves, and the black eyeliner around my eyes really makes my green eyes pop. I have on a pair of black high heeled booties, an emerald green sequined skirt that hugs me in all the right places, a simple black spaghetti strap top, and finally my favorite leather jacket.  I smile at my reflection. I look good.

Just as I walk out of my room the doorbell rings, I yell,

“I got it.” As soon as I open the door, Nathaniel looks me up and down before smiling. I can’t help the small shudder that goes through my body for a second. Nothing in this world would make me happier than to slap him, but for Violet I plaster on the most genuine looking smile I can muster, “You must be Nathaniel. Come right in.” I say stepping to the side of the door. As he walks in I add, “I’m gonna go let Violet know you are here. Please make yourself at home.” I rush out of the living room, quickly knocking on my sister’s door, “He’s here.”

“Alright, give me 2 minutes.” She says flustered accompanied by the sound of something falling and, “Shit!”

“Need any help?” I ask hopefully, praying to every god I can think of that she does so I don’t have to go back in there with Nathaniel.

“No.” _Ugh, great,_ I think to myself as I slowly walk back to the living room.

“Well, V said she will be just a minute.” I say to him. He just nods and stares at me…feeling super uncomfortable I gesture for him to sit down and when he does I pick a seat as far away from him as I can. I take a second to look him over. He isn’t very tall, but he still towers over my 5’1 stature. He’s of some kind of Asian descent that much is obvious. His hair is spiked up in the ‘I spent 30 minutes making my hair look messy’ way, but there is something about him that seems very professional, other than the black suit he’s wearing. It’s the way he carries himself. Once the silence gets unbearable, I ask, “So, why don’t you tell me about yourself?”

“Ok, my name is Nathaniel Wu-“

“I’m sorry. Wu? That’s Chinese right?” I ask.

“Yeah, is that ok?” He asks in a way to where you know he doesn’t care about your answer.

“Yep, I was just curious. Please continue I won’t interrupt this time I promise.” I say, hoping I sound genuinely interested.

“I’m from San Francisco and I still spend most of my time there.”

“What do you do, Nathan?”

“Nathaniel, please…Nathan sounds so _common_. Personally, I think it’s below me,” He pauses and I seriously want to hit him. I understand not wanting to be called something, but because it’s below you?!? “My family and I own a very successful chain of Chinese restaurants.” He adds and thankfully Violet walks in.

“I’m ready.” I look at her and my jaw drops she doesn’t look like herself at all. She looks beautiful, but in a different way. Her amber brown hair is pulled up into a high ballerina bun, the smoke-y eyes bring attention to her dark green eyes, and of course the giant Lapis dangling earrings don’t hurt. The sleeveless navy blue and black dress has a plunging neckline that shows off her _girls_ amazingly. Not to mention the short hem combined with the navy blue heels make her legs seem to go on forever.

“You look nice.” Nathaniel says nonchalantly and her face falls. I can’t believe this guy!

“You look gorgeous, V. But you look stunning all the time.” Her lips turn upward slightly and she says,

“You look amazing too,” Before asking Nathaniel, “Are you ready to go?” He just nods and takes her hand before leading her out the door. I slowly follow hoping this dinner goes by pretty quickly, so I can get ready for the hopefully best part of my day…the party.

* * *

 

Well, my wish didn’t come true. Dinner seemed to go on forever. Nathaniel ordered salads for us without even asking for our input, while he had steak. He also ordered red wine and when Violet asked for white wine since she doesn’t like red; he told her condescendingly,

“Believe me, this is the best. I’m trying to help you become more lady-like.” I swear I could have hit him. All he did was talk about himself and treat my sister like he owned her. By the time, he brought us home I was amazed I hadn’t punched him. He stopped his car in front of our house.

“I’ll call you.” He told V as we got out. As soon as, we were on our front-yard he sped away leaving Violet without even a goodbye. I could see the tears in her eyes,

“I tried so hard to impress him and it didn’t work. What’s wrong with me?” Her makeup smears as one tear falls before they just cascade down her face. I quickly move to her and wrap her in my arms,

“Hey, nothing’s wrong with you. He is an idiot. Ok? You looked so gorgeous tonight any guy with eyes could see that. Didn’t you see all the guys checking you out at dinner?” I ask as I move us inside the house. She sits on the couch before saying,

“They were looking at you.”

“Look at me,” I say gently, once she does I continue, “They weren’t looking at me. They were looking at the hot brunette with legs that go for miles and tits to die for…Those guys didn’t give a shit about the red-head in the leather jacket. You stole the show, sis.” The corners of her lips turn up slightly and I silently sigh in relief.

“Well, that’s understandable. Why would anyone want an old-woman like you when they could have me?” She giggles. I laugh, but I know the damage is done.

“Alright, go wash all that shit off your face. I’ll go put in some movies.” I tell her and she looks at me confused,

“What? I thought you were going to the party?”

“You need me more. It’s SAMCRO…there will always be another party.” I reply.

“No, I want you to go. I will be fine. I can take care of myself,” I go to interrupt but she holds up a hand to stop me, “Don’t Evie, I’m 23. I love how you’re willing to stay home with me, but you’ve taken care of me my whole life. I promise that I’ll be fine tonight. Go see the family dad ripped us away from all those years ago. Go have fun.”

“There’s no way I’m going to be able to talk you out of this am I?” I ask and she just crosses her arms across her chest and says,

“Nope, but say hi to everyone for me and tell them I will be by soon.” She stops before she remembers and adds, “And tell Tig I can’t wait to see him.” I nod and ask,

“What makes you and Tig so close? I mean out of all the Sons…Tig, really?” I question confused.

“Out of all the Sons, Otto, really?” She repeats. I hold my hands up in defeat and start walking to my room and say,

“Touché.” She follows me and sits on my bed while I start getting ready. It’s silent for awhile, the only sound is our breathing, when she asks,

“How is he?” I look at her in the mirror, while I finish curling my hair. I sigh and turn off the curling iron.

“Otto? Well, he hasn’t got his right eye slashed yet. So pretty good. He does after all need one eye to see.” I sarcastically say as I run my fingers through the curls.

“He still writes you?”

“Yeah, every month. I haven’t told him that I’m back yet. Tomorrow is visiting day at Stockton I’m going to surprise him.”

“Tell him I said thank you.” She says, confused I turn around and look at her,

“For what?”

“For saving my big sister. Don’t think I don’t know how the only reason you kept fighting and didn’t give up all those years ago is because of him. His phone calls and his one or two visits before he was put away and then after the letters gave you hope when you had none,” She chokes up, “If it wasn’t for him, you wouldn’t be here. And don’t tell me I don’t know what I’m talking about. I know you have kept every letter he has sent you. “

“You’re right; there was a time in my life when I was going to give up. I couldn’t deal with it anymore, V. I couldn’t live with _him_ anymore. I was going to end it.” I pause, “But I didn’t because Otto gave me back my hope that one day I would be with my family again and he was right. _We’re home._ ” I hug her tightly before I get up and finish getting ready. 10 minutes later I look in the mirror and ask her, “How do I look?”

“Hot.” She replies simply and I have to agree. My red hair is curled and tousled making it look like I just had sex. My eye makeup is the same as earlier, but my lips are now a wine red. I’m wearing a skin-tight black crop top that shows off the tattoo of a rose vine that goes from the top my hip all the way up my side, black leather pants that hug me in all the right places, thigh high boots, and my leather jacket.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay home?” I ask to make sure.

“I’m positive.”

“Alright. Do you want to come with me? They’d love to see you.”

“Not tonight. All I want to do is sleep.” I nod and kiss her forehead before she adds, “Oh, speaking of sleeping, if you are gonna sleep with someone make it someone we knew. Maybe, Jax.” She says with a smile. I never should’ve told her that I used to have a crush on him. I flip her off and say,

“He might not even be hot anymore. It’s been 14 years he could have gone bald or gotten fat.” She laughs and just says,

“You keep telling yourself that. Have fun.”

 

* * *

 

            As I pulled into the parking lot of Teller-Morrow I could already hear the music from inside the clubhouse. I stepped out of the car when the nerves hit me. What if they don’t like me? I stop and take a few deep breaths trying to calm down. They’re family….they love me I repeat silently as I walk to the door of the clubhouse. As soon as I step instead the smell of sex and weed engulfs me, I look around seeing a croweater on her knees in front of a member I’ve never met before. I shake my head in disgust making my way to the bar, when someone slaps my ass. I turn planning on slapping the guy when I’m met with the sight of very familiar crazy black hair and blue eyes to match. I smirk…this could be fun.

“Hey doll, I’ve never seen you around here before. I couldn’t help but notice your nice tight ass and what’s missing inside it, “Tig says looking me up and down before adding, “Me.”

“Ew,” I shudder in disgust. He looks so shocked and offended. I try not to laugh and I decide to put him out of his misery, “I’m sorry, Tiggy, but I don’t think so.”

“Tiggy?” A young guy with a Mohawk and head tattoos asks laughing.

“Shut the fuck up, Juice,” He snaps at the guy named Juice apparently, before looking back at me and asking, “Who are you?”

“Seriously? How many people have you let get away with calling you ‘Tiggy’?” I ask. He looks so confused; I swear he isn’t always the brightest, “My sister called you it more than I did,” I add hoping he will figure it out…shaking his head. Oh my fucking god! I give it one last shot, “You have seen me before. My sister and I were always here until about 14 years ago when we abruptly left.” Finally, a look of shock comes across his face,

“Evie? But it can’t be!”

“Oh but it is, Tiggy.” I smile as he pulls me into a hug and whispers,

“We’ve missed you.” I smile before he pulls away and asks, “Where’s Violet?”

“At home. She didn’t feel too well. We moved back into our old place; you can go see her tomorrow. She told me to tell you that she can’t wait to see you.” He nods and his eyes grow soft,

“I can’t wait either,” He pauses, “Now let’s get you a drink before we go surprise the rest of the gang.” He smiles and before I know it; I have a beer in my hand and we are walking to a table where Clay, Piney and Jax are talking. I have to stop my jaw from dropping when I see Jax. He isn’t bald or fat by any means. His blonde hair has grown out to be just above shoulder-length and I have the sudden urge to run my fingers through it. His clothes are baggy, but you can tell that is he lean. _Oh what I would do to see him naked…wait- stop it Evangeline…you haven’t even said anything to him yet not to mention he already has company for the night_ , I think to myself looking at the barely clothed blonde croweater on his lap or what I’m hoping to be a croweater.

“Tig, who is this beautiful young lady?” Piney asks which draws Clay’s and Jax’s attention away from their conversation and towards me. Jax looks me up and down before smiling in approval. I smile back and can’t help the shiver that runs through my body from the look in his eyes.

“I see you’re still drinking that Patron, old man,” I smile nodding towards the bottle before adding, “Something’s never change, but when did you start with the oxygen tank?” All three of them look so confused and it even deepens when Tig looks at me and asks,

“Can I tell them who you are doll? Or are you going to play let’s-confuse-the-fuck-out-of-the-Sons like you did to me?”

“Nah, you were special. Plus, we shouldn’t keep the President out of the loop it’s not right.” I reply nodding to Clay.

“This is Evangeline Summers. Our princesses have finally come home, boys.” The shock on their face lasts for about two seconds before huge smiles take over. I barely see Jax push the blonde off his lap before Clay has me wrapped up in a hug.

“Welcome home, baby girl!” He whispers in my ear. As soon as he lets me go, I’m enveloped by the smell of weed and Tequila as Piney hugs me.

“Let’s get you a shot.” He says as he steps away before Jax steps up at me. I just look at him nervously, when he hugs me and says into my ear,

“Darling, you have no idea how good it is to see you. I have missed you like crazy, Evie,” Before he lets go he lightly kisses my cheek. We sit back down at the table while Jax tells the croweater who was formerly on his lap to go get us another bottle of Tequila seeing as how Piney’s was almost completely empty. She brings the bottle and tries to sit back down on Jax, when all of sudden Jax pulls me onto his lap as Tig takes the bottle and starts pouring us shots. I turn around to see the scantly-clad blonde glaring at me and I tell Jax,

“Your companion is pissed.” He looks confused before seeing her and shaking his head,

“She’s just a croweater. Who cares what she thinks?” He pauses, “You are way more important than her.” I smile, but before I have the chance to say anything else Clay is saying,

“Evie, we have missed, but we never forgot you and your sister. For the last 14 years, every dinner we have my Queen always set aside two place settings in memory and hope that you girls will return and you finally have. Cheers!” I grin and throw back the shot grimacing at the burn as it goes down my throat.

“Speaking of mom, she’s gonna be ecstatic that you girls are back.” Jax says as I take a sip of my beer.

“Actually, about that,” I pause, “V and I wanna surprise Gemma. So could you guys keep the fact we are back to yourselves? We are going to come by the shop on Monday.”

“She’ll kick our asses if she finds out we hid this from her.” Tig says.

“I promise Violet and I will make sure she knows it was our idea. You won’t get in trouble I promise.” They all mutter under their breaths about how it’s still their balls on the line. I just laugh at them as Jax reaches for the bottle and pours all of us another shot. I drink it quickly hoping to get past the burning sensation quicker when Jax rests his hand on my upper thigh. This time I can’t help but cough after the shot goes down. The boys all laugh and make jokes about me not being able to handle my liquor when Jax’s hand slips down to my inner thigh. I gasp in surprise thankfully only Jax hears. I turn around and give him a warning glare to which he just smirks. Normally, I wouldn’t let him, but it’s Jax, who I’ve had a thing for since I was 13, and I’m celebrating…not to mention that it’s been _awhile_. I carefully grind my ass into his crotch making it so it just looks like I’m getting more comfortable. However, before I can do much more Clay asks,

“Where’s Violet?”

“She just didn’t feel up for partying tonight. You will see her when we surprise Gemma.” I reply.

“How’s your dad?” Jax asks.

“Dead.” I say simply. The mood at the table suddenly changes from the carefree one it was to a more solemn one.

“When?” Piney asks.

“Four months ago.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Clay adds.

“You’d be the only one.” I chuckle humorlessly finishing my beer. Tig calls over a croweater to get me another one before I can say anything.

“Where’s Ope?” I ask taking a sip of my freshly opened beer.

“Opie is earning straight.” Jax says.

“Why? What happened? The Opie I knew would never have given up the club.” I ask shocked.

“5 years in Stockton happened. Since he got out, Donna freaks out at the mention of the club. I don’t blame the woman she had to raise those two kids on her own for 5 years.” Piney says sadly. I can’t imagine how hard that must have been on Opie. I feel terrible not being there for him. Suddenly, Clay stands up and says,

“Well, I better get home to my Queen. It’s great to have you back, Evie.” I give him a warning look.

“Don’t tell her.” He sighs and nods in acceptance before kissing me on the cheek and leaving.

“Well, I see a brunette pussy calling my name. Bye boys,” Tig says walking off and I shake my head trying not to laugh. However, Jax and Piney don’t even try and hide their amusement in Tig’s choice of the brunette who looks like she has every disease known to man.

“I’m never hugging him again.” I joke as I see Tig pull the croweater on top of him and kiss her deeply.

“Well, Piney I hope you don’t mind if I take Evie away. I have something to show her.” Jax says and Piney just shakes his head and sighs,

“I better be getting home anyway, I’m getting to old for all this shit.” I slide off Jax’s lap making sure to grind into his lap one last time before I get up and give Piney a kiss on the cheek and tell him,

“Be careful, old man.”

“Always am. Tell your sister to come see us soon.” I just nod in agreement as Jax leads me to the bar.

“So what are we going to be drinking, darling?” He asks.

“My pick?” I ask. He nods before adding,

“I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t sure. I just figured with the way you can’t take Tequila you might like a choice.”

“Whiskey,” I say simply and enjoy the look of shock on his face, “Just because I’m not the biggest fan of Tequila doesn’t mean I can’t handle my liquor.”

“I never thought any different, Evie.” Jax says as he grabs the bottle of Jack Daniels. I send him a bullshit look and he just laughs as he puts his arm around me and leads me back towards the dorms.

“If what you have to _show_ me is in your dorm, I’m not the easy, Jax,” I state before adding, “Or that drunk for that matter.” He just laughs and leads me to a ladder in the wall, when I look at him confused he says,

“Trust me,” He pauses before he goes up half-way and unlocks and pushes up the hatch before jumping back down, “It’s just the roof. Lady’s first.”  I don’t argue, but as I start climbing I say,

“You just wanted me to go first so you could stare at my ass.” Jax just smiles and shrugs, but doesn’t disagree before he starts following me up. I step onto the roof and I’m shocked at how peaceful it is even with the party going on below us. We sit down and as Jax opens up the whiskey he says,

“I love it up here. Everything is so peaceful. I don’t have all eyes on me up here,” He pauses, “I’m free to think in peace.” I nod in acceptance,

“I can understand everyone knows everyone in this town, but they all know you especially since you’re the VP of SAMCRO. Everyone expects something from you,” I say looking at the patch before taking a sip of the whiskey. Jax just nods in agreement; we are quiet for awhile before he asks,

“Do you know about Otto?”

“The fact that he’s been in Stockton for the last 12 years? Yeah. We kept in touch. He even managed to visit twice before he went inside and now we write to each other every month.” Jax looks up shocked.

“But how?”

“When dad announced he was taking us away, I freaked out and Otto took me into his dorm room and gave me one of his cells that I hid from dad.”

“I know that must have been hard.” That statement brings all my resentment towards him back.

“You don’t know shit, Jax. You weren’t there. You have no fucking clue how terrible that day was for me.” I snap at him before taking a big swallow of whiskey and grimacing as it makes its way down my throat. He just sighs before I continue, “I waited two hours in Gemma’s office for you that day before Opie told me you weren’t coming…that you were spending the day with Tara. You know if you didn’t want to hang out then you could have just told me.”

“I did want to! It’s just Tara mentioned wanting to go celebrate in Oakland so I took her.” He says while he takes the bottle from me and takes a swig.

“Look, I just wished you wouldn’t have promised me that you’d be there because that was one of the only reasons I thought you would actually come. If you hadn’t, I wouldn’t have waited so long I would have known Tara convinced you to go do something with her,” I pause, “You hadn’t ever broken a promise to me before and it sounds stupid, but I haven’t believed people’s promises since.” I take the bottle and take a couple sips trying to ignore the looks Jax was giving me.

“Evie…”

“No, I knew I wasn’t more important than Tara. I knew that. I know how much you loved her, but it just seemed like she was trying to take you away from everyone. Hell, even Opie commented on how much she tried to keep you away from the club. I just wished you would’ve been there. It truly was the worst day of my life.” He brings me into his chest holding me close to him, while he buries his face in my hair,

“I’m so very sorry, that I wasn’t there,” He whispers, “I never forgave myself for breaking that promise to you.”

“I kept hoping you would come in time to see me before I left, but you never did.” We stay like that for awhile, just sitting there with me on his lap and his face in my hair. Eventually, I break the comfortable silence by asking,

“What’s been going on in your life?”

“Well, I’m gonna be a dad. My ex-wife is pregnant.”

“Wow, Congratulations, Jax,” I say, looking up at him with a smile, “You’ll be a great dad.”

“I hope so,” We keep catching up and drinking until I was drunk, “Ok, I think you have had enough, darling.” Jax says taking the half empty bottle of Whiskey from me.

“No, I’m ok, Jax.” I slightly slur to which he just laughs and helps me up and sits me by the top of the ladder.

“Stay here,” He says while he goes down and takes the bottle with him.

“Jax, you’re no fun.” I say pouting. He just laughs and tells me to come down. I struggle to make it down the ladder when I finally admit, “Ok, maybe I’m a tad tipsy.” Once I get to the last rung of the ladder, I stumble and nearly fall when I’m stopped my strong arms.

“Whoa, there darling.” He says as I turn around and face him. Even with the high heeled boots, he still towered over me. His crystal blue eyes are dark with lust as he slowly leans down and kisses me hard. He tastes like cigarettes and whiskey as his tongue touches my bottom lip asking for entrance as my hands tangle in his hair. I open my mouth slightly and his tongue slips in and we fight for dominance. He quickly wins and before I know it I’m slammed against the wall. Once oxygen becomes an issue, he kisses down my jaw before laying kisses all up and down my neck. His rough hands move up and down my bare sides, when Jax is starting to slip my jacket down my arms we are suddenly brought back to real life when an accented voice says,

“Jackie boy, your dorm is literally 2 doors down. I know how much you hate fucking in front of the other guys.” Jax just nods and I stare at the floor to hide my blush as he leads me to his room. Once he locks the door, I kiss him deeply. He kisses back, but when I try to slip his kutte off he stops me,

“We need to stop.” I can feel my heart stop…he doesn’t want me. I mean what other reason could there for him to say no to sex. Seeing the look of rejection on my face he sighs and runs his hand through his hair, “It’s not that I don’t want you. God, everyone in this clubhouse wanted you when they saw you tonight. But Evie, you are wasted and I care about you too much to fuck you right now.” I nod and start walking to the door when Jax gently grabs my hand and stops me, “Where are you going?”

“Home.” I reply and he shakes his head,

“No, you aren’t. You can barely walk straight without help.”

“Then you can take me home.”

“Or you could just stay here. Look, Evie it’s late and we both could use some sleep. Ok?” The tired look on his face makes me agree and before I know it I’m barefooted and only in my leather pants and crop top as I wash my makeup off. Once I’m done, I walk out of the bathroom to only stop in shock at seeing Jax’s toned back. _I just have to say, people who don’t think tattoos are sexy on guys have never seen a back piece on a toned back._ I find myself wanting to trace Jax’s reaper tattoo with my tongue. I’m not granted much more time to ogle his back because he turns around and I get the much better sight of his chest and abs. He is the perfect mixture of muscles and being lean. I swear, I didn’t think anyone could be this sexy. Suddenly, a cough makes me snap out of it,

“Like what you see?” He smirks and I just blush. I quickly slip in the bed trying to get as far away from his side as possible. I watch Jax take his shoes off before getting under the blanket in only his jeans. As soon as he is comfortable, I’m pulled into him by one of his toned arms. I lay my head on his chest and soon his heartbeat lulls me to sleep. The last thing, I hear is Jax saying, “You have no idea how happy I am that your back, Evie.”

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is let me please comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
